Lesson Three
by BMIK
Summary: Yazoo has a lesson to teach as well... Angeal/Yazoo Yaoi


**AN: Hey there^^ Thanks for the many many reviews for Lesson 2, they really motivated me to write a third oneshot (as you can see XD). Before we start I just quickly wanted to mention, since I was asked about it, that in this series Loz and Kadaj are not present. They might be somewhere else, with the mother maybe, or you can make up your own stories of where they are, but they will not pop up here^^ The first oneshot wasn´t supposed to have 2 sequels, so I never thought about it, and I do not see where they could fit in now, and it is not focused on them anyway, so Sephiroth remains the single dad of only Yazoo^^ Then I want to thank my wonderful friend Chephren for the betaing and I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Have fun^^**

* * *

Lesson 3

Two weeks passed and nothing happened.

Angeal was neither waiting for him in his big black Hummer, nor did he pay Yazoo an uninvited visit again. No more lessons it seemed.

"And what are you brooding about?"

Sephiroth sliced his fat steak with precise, clean cuts. The rain insistently knocked against the windows and his son was pushing his food around on the plate, looking moody and not eating the meal Sephiroth had deigned to cook by the sweat of his brow. The General might have dismissed the behavior as one of the regular mood swings his teenage son was suffering from, or maybe blame it on the weather, had this not been going on for a week now, probably longer. Whether it was sunny or rainy, Yazoo kept sitting around without doing anything, only speaking when he was asked something and being monosyllabic even then... and he wasn´t the only one...

"...Nothing."

Sephiroth arched a caustic eyebrow and went back to his steak. It was apparent that he didn´t believe Yazoo.

"How´s work been?" The boy asked, probably to distract from himself.

"Well..." The silver haired General took his sweet time picking the half bloody flesh from the fork with sharp white teeth, chewing it a few times unhurriedly before he continued. "I got swamped with paper work; have to grapple with ridiculous new regulations of the Midgarian Convention..."

Yazoo´s eyes had already glazed over from boredom as none of this peaked his interest. Sephiroth reached for his water glass, closely watching his son´s expression.

"...and Angeal advised me to stay away from him and his son for a while."

The dryly spoken comment didn´t fail to have an effect on Yazoo, as his languid movements froze and his eyes shot up to his father´s face.

Sephiroth allowed himself only a tiny triumphant smirk at which Yazoo leaned back, admitting defeat. His father was too good a strategist to try to fool and he managed to take Yazoo off-guard whenever he really put an effort into it. Of course, Sephiroth was very sensitive to the things going on around him and had come to the conclusion that it was very unlikely to not find a causal connection between his best friend and his son getting cranky around the same time. He had given Yazoo enough time to come to him and talk about it on his own accord but when he hadn´t, Sephiroth had become sick and unnerved of waiting and of all the tension around him. Angeal avoided him as well, was short-spoken when they had to talk, though he wasn´t outright hostile. As Sephiroth couldn´t remember any incident in which he might have affronted his friend, he suspected that it had to do with something concerning Yazoo and Zack, most likely.

"You wouldn´t know anything about that now, would you?" He watched Yazoo over the rim of his glass as he took a tactical sip from his wine, appearing calm and relentless. The silent message he sent -namely that Yazoo should dare lie to him and see what it got him into- was understood, as Yazoo let his gaze drop onto his plate with a slightly petulant pout.

"...Maybe."

"I am listening."

"I can´t tell you. I promised."

"I understand. And I admire your devotion and loyalty to your friends," Sephiroth mused acquiescently, brushing with his napkin over his mouth, before he laid it down, announcing in very much the same manner "You´re grounded for a week."

"That´s not fair!" Yazoo instantly objected, sitting up incredulously.

"Really," his father deadpanned, crossing his legs unfazed and folding his arms before his chest, adding sweetly, "And the TV gets confiscated for two more."

Yazoo glowered at him, weighing his options and Sephiroth thought that he could almost hear the boy´s teeth gritting. Casually, the General leaned back in his chair and waited; he would sit here all night if necessary and he would get the truth out of his stubborn son eventually. All Yazoo needed was enough incentive to spill it and Sephiroth had a lot more in store for him. It _wasn´t_ fair but it was for Yazoo´s own good and Sephiroth was the parent here. Parents were _never_ fair. That was their job, after all.

One minute passed, then two and Sephiroth was already contemplating if he should add another week of washing the dishes.

"Fine," the youth eventually spat and crossed his arms defiantly, glaring at Sephiroth from behind his bangs.

"Good boy." Sephiroth smirked, not overly impressed by the display of teenage rebellion. "Well then?"

"It is because of Zack."

The General´s features became serious again as he nodded. "Still because of you breaking up?"

He knew that Angeal hadn´t taken that very well but this had been almost two months ago... Not that Sephiroth was overly happy about it either because Zack was a sweet boy. He didn´t know the details though and had simply assumed that it hadn´t worked out.

"Kind of... We broke up because Zack isn´t actually interested in me but you and epically failed at concealing that."

"..."

For a long moment, silence reigned as Sephiroth had to digest the news so bluntly presented to him, doing so with an absolutely blank expression that let on nothing about the feelings he might possibly have. Yazoo searched his face, his eyes, but as always it was useless; if Sephiroth wanted to, he was a closed book.

Finally he opened his mouth but what came out wasn´t what Yazoo had expected at all, but a still blankly-announced "Interesting."

"...What?"

Yazoo narrowed his eyes, piercing his father´s skull with invisible laser beams, tilting his head and pointing out sardonically, "He used me and hurt my feelings, you know. Don´t you think that some furious death threats and overprotective rants are in order?"

That seemed to pull Sephiroth out of his reverie as he awkwardly shifted and immediately sported a concerned expression, hesitantly asking, "He´s awful! ... You think you need therapy now?"

"...No."

There was another pause.

"Did he say anything... else?"

"No."

Yazoo unfolded his arms, slightly freaked out. He didn´t know what to think of Sephiroth´s reaction. It seemed a bit too interested for his liking. Imagining Zack and... his _dad _was kind of really, really awkward and creepy. He reached for his water glass, shrugging.

"Well, I guess some just like elderly people-"

"Who´s elderly!"

"No one," the boy hurried to assure, quickly hiding behind his glass. It seemed to placate his father enough to ease the scowl from his face. The rain kept pouring, the smell of their more or less finished dinner slowly evaporated. Yazoo tilted his head, playing with the hem of the tablecloth.

"How old is Angeal by the way?"

"He is the same age as I," Sephiroth replied distractedly as he was still busy analyzing this new information of having a very unexpected admirer next door.

"Oh. I didn´t know he was that old alre- Nevermind." Yazoo ducked a bit at the death glare that was directed at him.

"Why don´t you go to bed early today, hm?"

Yazoo immediately stood at the morosely spoken 'suggestion' and went upstairs to his room. At least he wouldn´t have to do the dishes now. Falling onto his bed, he remained there for a moment, staring into the darkness and not feeling like doing anything, indeed decided to go to bed early. His cell was blinking on his nightstand, showing a few missed calls from Reno but Yazoo ignored it, instead turning on the lamp on the nightstand that drew a warm circle of light into the depressing darkness.

He forced himself off the bed and started to slowly undress, unbuttoning the shirt of his school uniform (the new one). He threw it over the chair and went over to his wardrobe, slowly fumbling with his pants. As they were half opened, he reached for one of the coat hangers to properly put his uniform on it. Otherwise it´d get wrinkles and living with Sephiroth for 16 years had given him a natural aversion to wrinkles and everything disorderly (for example, seeing knives lying near a plate with the sharp side facing away from the plate gave him _nightmares_ thanks to Sephiroth´s upbringing, which _in turn_ was courtesy to his military lifestyle).

Just as he was about to discard his pants and stand in the room naked, (he went commando whenever he could get away with it because it felt more comfortable), Yazoo caught a glimpse in the mirror. It depicted part of his room and part of his window that was slightly obscured by the rain.

Still Yazoo could see the slight movement behind the curtain on the window opposite his own. Angeal... and it seemed like he was watching with interest. When he noticed Yazoo stop however, the shadow withdrew a bit, as if caught in an inappropriate act. Which he kind of was...

Yazoo smirked, turned around and waved at him but the shadow was already gone.

Frustrated, the youth finished undressing and went to bed.

_hereshallbepagebreak_

Angeal loosened his tie with a grunt of relief, entering his bed room. Zack was at the training hall, the only activity he was allowed despite being grounded for life. Angeal was furious at him and extremely disappointed but he couldn´t take that away from the boy.

Zack hadn´t even tried to deny any of the accusations that had been made when Angeal confronted him. Of course, the General hadn´t told his son how and where he had gotten the information but it wasn´t even necessary. Zack was so devastated and guilt-ridden that he forgot to ask about it. Quietly he had admitted to having a crush on Sephiroth since forever and that he had thought that maybe he could redirect it at Yazoo. Obviously it hadn´t worked though, leading to Angeal forbidding his son to get close to the silver haired General. He liked Sephiroth but not enough to entrust him with his underage son! Besides, he doubted that Sephiroth was interested anyways. His irrational anger at the man wasn´t helping their friendship at all but Angeal couldn´t help it. I was as it was and he had to figure this out himself...

Deep in thought, he closed the door behind him, getting rid of his jacket, throwing it onto the big bed and turning to unbutton his shirt when he froze, startled.

Yazoo was calmly sitting in a chair behind the door, watching him.

"Why did you stop?" the boy asked, almost mockingly, tilting his head.

"What are you doing here?"

Slowly, Angeal let go of his shirt, not knowing how he was supposed to react. Well, actually, he _did_ know. He should be angry at the youth for infiltrating his house uninvited like that and throw him out. In fact Angeal _was _angry, a little bit, but mostly his heart was beating in his chest, he was (pleasantly) surprised and... excited. Maybe this was why the question didn´t come out as harsh and authoritative as Angeal had it intended to be.

"Well, I thought I´d pay you a visit since you failed to come to me." Yazoo had intertwined his fingers, elbows sitting on the armrests. Now he slowly got up like a lion getting ready for the hunt and moved towards Angeal with predatory movements. However the General refused to back away, standing stiffly rooted to the spot in the middle of the bedroom, furnished with a few antiques that had been in his family for ages.

"Wasn´t there a lesson you wanted to teach me?" Yazoo stopped mere inches before the man, looking up at him with a meaningful smirk and suggestively hooded eyes.

Angeal held his breath for a moment, his eyes warily watching the boy´s every movement. "There is nothing I have to teach you."

"Is that so..."

Letting his eyes stray from the man´s face (noticing just the hint of uncertainty in there), Yazoo let them trail over Angeal´s strong chest, the hard abs that stretched underneath the white shirt and down to his pants. Unhurriedly he reached out for the belt, trailing his fingers over the cool metal and then opening it with deft fingers.

"Maybe I can teach you something for a change then."

Furrowing his brows, Angeal hissed as Yazoo pulled him closer via his belt, pulling it out of his pants.

"I don´t think this is a good idea." He held Yazoo by the shoulders to stop him, jaw clenched. All right, so he had been wrong in his assumption about his son´s and Yazoo´s break-up and he had wronged Yazoo when he had come to him. Naturally, he felt guilty and like he had to make it up to the boy but this probably wasn´t the right way... Well, it certainly wasn´t but Angeal felt his resolve to be unusually weak today.

"Hn."

Yazoo´s fingertips sensually stroked over the twitching flesh underneath the cool, smooth fabric, feeling it react and grow. A thrill shot through his belly, up his spine. Giving Angeal a firm push, the man fell back to sitting on the bed, watching as Yazoo got down on his knees with a triumphant smile. Slowly the boy pulled down the zipper.

As the fabric parted, it revealed a glimpse of healthy, rosy flesh. As it seemed, Angeal didn´t bother with underwear either. Unconsciously, Yazoo licked his lips, the tip of his middle finger brushing over the soft, slightly wrinkled skin ever so lightly. He thought he could feel a tremble run up the length and further up, catching in Angeal´s breath. The organ felt warm and pretty solid already. It was bigger than any Yazoo had seen so far and it was impressive, intimidating and exciting at the same time. Challenging for sure. Yazoo however was confident he would manage.

His fingers curled around the waistband and he started to pull it down, looking at Angeal from under long lashes. The mattress squeaked a bit as the General hesitantly lifted his bottom.

Yazoo took the erection in both hands once he had freed it, sandwiching it in between his palms. As he applied some pressure and slowly started to move his hands down, stretching the skin, Angeal gave a small groan. At first Yazoo simply let the thick flesh slip up and down between his hands, watching it jump up and down, the pink head bobbing up again and again when the thin layer of skin was pushed down to free it. Then, instead of just going up and down, Yazoo started to rub the flesh back and forth as well, his hands gliding over the erection in opposite directions. It looked quite as if he was trying to make a fire by using a stick and as it was, Angeal was warming up all right. The heat slowly rose from his groin to his abdomen, spreading throughout his body up to his chest, his cheeks, from his arms into his fingers and to his toes, numbing them in a pleasant way. Sparks would fly eventually, thick, creamy and white, but not yet. Or so the General decided, gritting his teeth and keeping his pelvis from thrusting up.

Yazoo remained quiet, still kneeling in front of the bed and bestowing the delicious treatment onto Angeal´s cock. He had tilted his head as he watched his movements and more importantly, the fat erection in his hands, seemingly lost in thought. Or maybe he was 'working' in concentration, Angeal didn´t know. He just let the boy do whatever he wanted to do and admittedly, it felt awfully good. The way the youth treated his cock, all the rubbing and squeezing was new to the older man. He had never thought about the idea of doing it this way, but all the friction, not only up and down but back and forth as well was making his dick very, very happy and very, very hard.

Suddenly, a small smile tugged at Yazoo´s lips and his hands worked slower but applied more pressure, almost as if he was trying to squeeze an almost empty tube. Indeed, there was a small droplet building at the slit of the glans, looking a bit foggy and half translucent. Curling his fingers fully around the thick flesh and squeezing hard, the youth moved them from the shaft up to the head and the little droplet grew indeed, becoming bigger. Yazoo kept his hands clenched around the 8 inch rod like an organic cock ring. Then he leaned forward, his face so close to the man´s cock that Angeal could feel the boy´s excited breath rush over his dick. If it would have been possible, goosebumps might have grown on his erection but since it wasn't, his stiff organ just twitched a little.

Yazoo gifted him with a lush look from behind his bangs before his lashes lowered and he opened his mouth, his pink tongue darting out and licking the droplet away as if it was a drop of the most expensive champagne. Only when it left his lungs in shuddering little gasps did Angeal notice that he had held his breath but Yazoo was already busy lapping at his cock, tasting every pore of skin, tracing every little vein with his velvety tongue.

Angeal was entranced, his head swimming as his eyes followed the action happening to him. Even though he did feel the rapture and every last little lick and breath, it was so unreal... He couldn´t taste as good as Yazoo made it appear he did, could he?

Oh, but he did.

To Yazoo, he was delicious indeed; salty, warm, heady and masculine. Once licking wasn´t enough anymore, the boy just swallowed the head. Angeal tensed for a moment, having to deal with the sudden, moist warmth that engulfed him so delicately but he didn´t have much time to adjust, because already Yazoo was moving his head up and down, the shaft gliding in and out of his mouth.

Apart from Angeal´s heavy, rushed breathing and an occasional, very sexy and encouraging grunt mingling with the loud suckling noises and Yazoo´s own quiet moans, it was pretty silent… at least conversation wise. Well, Yazoo couldn´t talk anyway since his mouth was full of cock but Angeal didn´t seem to be very vocal; which was a good thing actually. Yazoo preferred that to overly talkative people who threw their supposedly 'sexy' dirty talk at him. There´d been that one unfortunate incident, when he´d been sucking off Reno and the other boy had, in the heat of the moments screamed, "Yeah baby, suck of my bald-headed yoghurt slinger!" Bursting out laughing with dick between your teeth was an interesting experience even though Reno didn't think so. He´d been sulking for a week and it had taken even longer until he´d let Yazoo near his maltreated cock again. Not that Yazoo´d been overly eager to and, bastard that he was sometimes, had shown the redhead his perfect, sharp teeth with a mean smirk whenever there was an opportunity. Reno could go so very pale, it was amazing.

This wasn´t about Reno and his silly games though. Angeal was a real man, experienced and critical. If Yazoo could make him cum on his own...

With a last long suck, Yazoo let go of his neighbor´s wiener, replacing his mouth with a hand. It was slippery and slick now, covered with saliva and the veins were dark and throbbing against Yazoo´s palm. With an even, none-too-fast rhythm, the youth stroked Angeal´s erection again but his main focus lay somewhere else. While his hand was working, he had lowered his head, licking over the smooth balls that were resting on the man´s thigh. They were heavy and big, but soft when Yazoo pressed his swollen lips against them for a few feather light kisses and was rewarded with another deep rumbling groan from above. Meanwhile Angeal had gotten a bit more comfortable by resting on his elbows. His legs were relaxed now, half spread as far as it was possible with his pants hanging above his knees.

Though his eyes were hazy and clouded with pleasure, he was still somewhat watching Yazoo, looking at him past his own giant cock, though he could only partly see the boy´s tongue flicking over his sensitive balls. It felt like the youth was nibbling at his testicles, making them tingle and sing. Angeal couldn´t help the shudder and the moan that rolled past his throat when all of a sudden, Yazoo gently sucked one of his balls into his mouth. The General´s teeth felt like they were vibrating from the overwhelming delight. The boy´s tongue flicked it around in the damp, warm cavern that was his mouth, sucking some more as if he was devouring a scoop of ice cream.

As he sucked harder, eyes half closed, Yazoo stroked his neighbor´s cock harder as well, applying pressure and then loosening his grip again, causing waves of relief and need to wash through Angeal´s body.

Eventually he let go of Angeal´s balls, licking his way up the underside of the slick shaft to the tip again, devouring it anew. This time Angeal did buck his hips as soft lips closed around him again, and his almost raw, red glans was sparking and burning with pleasure when it was teased by a deft tongue again. Yazoo had gathered the man´s balls in his palm now, rolling them around gently.

Bobbing his head up and down again, Yazoo took the thick, long boner into his mouth inch by inch, every time he descended a bit more, hollowing his cheeks, relaxing his throat. At one point, Angeal had started panting and his callused hand had found its way into Yazoo´s hair, massaging the boy´s scalp, gathering a few strands between his fingers and carefully but decidedly pressing Yazoo´s head down.

"Just a little bit more." The encouraging pant was accompanied by another sensual roll of the hips, which caused a moan from Yazoo. The vibration rippling along his cock was mind numbing and Angeal had to close his eyes for a moment, afraid that he might lose it. The pressure inside him had built up to an almost unbearable level, as his body was on edge, ready to explode.

When he opened his eyes again and dared to look down, he noticed how the boy was rubbing his own groin that was still clothed. It drove Angeal a little bit closer to orgasm and his rocking became sharper, faster.

"Take it out, let me see," he breathed. When they came, they should do it together and Angeal needed to see that this was good for Yazoo as well. The way the boy sucked him made that much clear already but the General also wanted to see it because... it turned him on. Plain and simple and primitive but right now, he couldn´t have cared less because the sight of Yazoo´s teenage cock peeking out between his legs, getting rubbed and pulled in sync with the boy´s head movements shoved all the older man´s scruples aside.

His grip on Yazoo´s hair also tightened and he had no restraints anymore, ruthlessly fucking the boy´s mouth, bumping against the back of his throat, feeling his balls in Yazoo´s hand tighten and grow nervous until finally, after an especially hard shove, the dike broke and Angeal´s cream shot from his balls through his dick into the youth´s open mouth. He pulled out a bit and loosened his grip but Yazoo continued to suck and take it into his mouth, only a little bit spilling and running over his lips and down his chin. He was producing little noises in the back of his throat that sounded like a mixture of moans and sobs.

Before Angeal´s eyes rolled back and he fell flat onto the mattress, hips still helplessly bucking, he could see Yazoo fisting his own cock with insane speed and cumming over the carpet and spilling a bit onto the sheet that hung over the mattress as well. Then the General let his orgasm take him away for a while, as he watched the lightning explode before his eyes, the excruciating pleasure rocking and crushing his body, inwardly convulsing until he ran out of energy and his oversensitive nerves sparked no more.

A small weight pressed down on his thigh and when he lazily looked down, Angeal saw Yazoo´s head lying there next to his satiated, glistening and softening cock.

Rolling his upper body over, Angeal came face to face with the exhausted youth, who just slowly blinked, cheeks flushed and eyes still a bit glassy. The elder reached out and wiped a bit of sperm away from the corner of Yazoo´s mouth with his thumb, feeling the boy´s lips stretch into a tiny smile. It was neither smug nor calculated nor laced with ulteriour motives this time, Angeal could tell. It was a simple, content smile that made the man feel warm inside as well, content too. Too content maybe.

Abruptly, the General withdrew his hand and furrowed his brows. His body tensed and his expression grew serious again as he summoned his General-personality once more. He couldn´t slack, couldn´t let his guard down like this. He had to remain firm.

"I think you better go now," he said, sitting up and reaching for Yazoo´s shoulders to get him away from his leg. When the youth tilted his head in question, bangs falling over his eyes, Angeal added in a half mutter that sounded too defensive for his own liking, "Zack will be home any minute."

"Hn," Yazoo nodded and got up, even though he looked tired and worn out and ready to collapse on the bed for a good long nap. Right now, he seemed awfully vulnerable for some reason Angeal couldn´t quite fathom but he didn´t want to either. Shutting his own feelings down, the General pulled up his pants and watched Yazoo shuffle to the door, rearranging his own pants and swaying only slightly.

In the door frame he stopped, looking back over his shoulders with a smirk that was more of a smile. "So, when´s the next lesson?"

Angeal stopped stuffing his cock back into his trousers, his expression appearing to be carved in stone. "I told you. There will be no more lessons."

"Yeah, sure... I´m free this weekend, Dad will be on a business trip."

Yazoo´s casual stance and his lifted eyebrow made it clear that he didn´t take Angeal´s statement seriously, at all. Angeal balled his hand into a fist, straightening and suddenly dominating the room as if he´d grown 15 feet tall.

"Yazoo, I mean it! I do not wish to have any form of sexual contact with you. If you cannot understand that, I´d rather not have any contact with you at all. The game´s over, go find someone else to play with. I´m sure you have plenty of mates waiting in line. Don´t bother me again."

It seemed like Yazoo wanted to say a lot more than he eventually did, but he swallowed it, or shoved it down or something, the sharp edged, icy mask slipping back over his face almost effortlessly. It was one of the saddest sights Angeal had ever seen.

"The apple doesn´t fall far from the tree, I guess."

That was all he said, in a crystal clear voice, but Angeal still could hear the disappointment, betrayal and hurt frozen within. First it surprised him a bit because Angeal had suspected that Yazoo might shrug at most, not caring at all. Maybe he didn´t get his will and was a bit sulky but they both could have easily lived with that. It hit the General then that maybe the youth had taken their encounters more seriously than he should have. And since he prided himself in being an honest and honorable person that treated others well, there was no way to express how disgusted Angeal felt with himself at that very moment. Of course Yazoo must think that he was heartless and despicable, that he felt used and betrayed.

He opened his mouth to say that he was sorry but Yazoo had already turned, not facing him anymore, and left the room.

Angeal closed his mouth. It probably was better this way.

No.

Most certainly.

~end

* * *

**Did you like it? Or not? Interested in more? Please let me know, and maybe I can make up another one XD**

Disclaimer: Own nuthin'


End file.
